Mjorn
The Imperial Forge World of Mjorn is one of the most influential planets in the Ishtar Sub-Sector of the Segmentum Ultima, and the only Forge World of the sub-sector. Settled long ago by a large Xenarite Explorator Fleet seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with Xenos that shaped the founders of the world into a distinctly new culture, it has grown rapidly into a major regional industrial powerhouse in the Sector and is known for its aggressive exploration, examination, and destruction of xenos ruins across the galaxy as well as possessing several rare STCs. Biosphere A geologically active moon of Blüde Seod loosely described as 'terrestrial'. The planet is typified by rugged mountainous terrain, but in the low-lying regions (and several high plateaus) dense forests surround a network of bubbling swamps and interconnecting streams. The gasses produced by these swamps are volatile and poisonous to humans, and have become all the more toxic due to the industrial run-off of Mjorn's production facilities which inhabit the mountains. An unusually large axial tilt causing extreme seasonal changes. Both the northern and southern hemispheres experience harsh winters, with cold nights that can last for weeks or months at a time depending on latitude. The atmosphere is composed mostly of nitrogen and oxygen, but high levels of carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide make it lethal to humans. History Much of a Forge World is like an immense factory, with industrial complexes soaring into the sky and mine workings burrowing deep into the planetary crust. Forge Worlds build great numbers of complex technologies, like tanks or spacecraft parts for the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy. They are ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus, whose training and research facilities are located there, along with the grand cathedrals to their deity, the Omnissiah, in which the ruling Archmagi of the Tech-priests enact the grandest, most complex rituals to honour the Machine God. Founded by a large Xenarite Explorator Fleet from the Forge World Incendius Lux seeking refuge after a devastating journey through the warp and harrowing encounters with Xenos that shaped the founders of the world. The threats their fleet had faced from Drukhari pirates and Ork Freebooters was not to be dismissed as they traveled to the ends of known space in M34. Founding themselves on a small moon reach in resources in easy reach of the wealth of knowledge in the form of ancient wrecks that orbited the same planet as the moon they named Mjorn, the tech-priests and skitarii had their work cut out for them as the world was deadly to those not prepared for it. In M35, during the Nova Terra Interregnum the Imperium was riven by civil war, at its height the Moirae Schism split the Mechanicus in twain, adding fuel to the inferno. Incendius Lux, long split between two conflicting factions named the Temple Solaris and the Xenarites, descended into civil war. Shortly after the conclusion of that war, the Damuterr System was colonized and rendered compliant; with Incendius Lux overseeing the creation of Mjorn from it's origins as a outpost that it had been, a Forge World built upon a moon orbiting a Gas Giant rich in extractable resources named Blüde Seod in the native tongue, it shared its orbit with the moon designated Luna Sangua, that would eventually become home to a shrouded Navigator House that would prove crucial to further exploration out into the Eastern Fringes. The ancient hives that eked out a harsh living on the acid-rain soaked planet of Aigéad Fuil was brought into the Imperial Fold, and would soon be gifted to the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter for overseeing the warp routes further into the Ishtar Fringes that would become known as the Sanguis Portus, or the "Blood Gate". The planet they founded their Explorator outpost on was rich in resources but even more importantly was rich in alien ruins. To make matters all the more enticing for the explorers was the moon they were setting up revolved around a resource rich gas giant that had centuries of wrecks of ancient origins in it's upper atmosphere which was just ripe for research and exploitation. The founders of Mjorn started their world as a research station but as their production needs increased and other worlds in the subsector were settled they expanded their production capabilities. The more they expanded the more and more they needed to produce until finally they were a fully fledged Forge World in their own right. But never did the leaders of the world leave the mentality of research and exploration in which brought the founders there in the first place. In M35, the planet of Dumizid while the abhuman population was tested by the stringent examination of Genetor bio-scrutiny, entire tribes were isolated and some Felinids were even killed and meticulously dissected to check for consistency. Following a campaign of scientific control eventually the Genetors of the Magos Biologis from Mjorn were satisfied with their findings and reported to the Adeptus Administratum that the Felinids of Dumizid were not only stable subspecies, but were also a deliberate alteration of the human form. Theorising that the abhumans may in fact be a holdover from a project from the dark age of technology the Mechanicus unreservedly sanctioned the Felinids of both Dumizid and after a similarly through series of tests the Felinids of Carlos McConell as well. By the time of M37 Incendius Lux and a now established and independent Mjorn were again ready to send a new wave of Explorator missions into the fringes. The fleets of Mjorn soon discovered an ancient Knight World named Tarakon, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha from across the fringes to form the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regimentum, and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. Opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum(0 ICM.M42) Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha and the Lunar Venatorii struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. A Dangerous Discovery(5+ ICM.M42) The Tech-Priests of Mjorn discover an inactive Webway portal deep within the Void Research station, Droch Fhiul, after a series of violent quakes. Research and experimentation occurs immediately. Opening of the Blood Gate(81+ ICM.M42) Elements of the Mechanicus forces aboard Droch Fhiul are corrupted. These Hereteks then manage to use the inactive webway gate and arcane rituals and to open a warp rift aboard Droch Fhiul. Inquisitor Adam Clarke who had previously infiltrated Droch Fhiul desperately attempts to hunt down the Hereteks and close the Warp Rift, while a force from the Bloodmoon Hunters chapter boards the station eager to hunt for clues as to the prophecy. Although the Inquisitorial forces and Bloodmoon Hunters suffer massive casualties. A large scale investigation and purge is conducted across Mjorn. Inquisitor Adam Clarke plays a major role in these investigations, finding substantial vaults of Xenos tech, although secretly he manages to smuggle out several choice artifacts including recovered fragments of the Droch Fhiul Webway gate. Politics, Culture, & Dogma Mjorn's founders has established a ethic of spreading the power and beliefs of the Imperium as they see it. The do so by collecting new knowledge and technologies from the areas surrounding them. Forge World Mjorn leadership is a strong proponent of Exploration and home to Radical Followers of the Xenarite Doctrine with an overarching goal is to collect all knowledge in the galaxy and with it improving human technology by understanding the advance alien technology. Mjorn however is not an overt power within the sector but is much more subtle than most of it's fellow Forge Worlds. In the grand scheme of the Cult Mechanicus, Mjorn is considered a minor player as it's main exports are civil engineering equipment especially vox networks and vox scramblers. But it's influence in the sector is large thanks to close ties to the premier Astra Militarum formations of the Lunar Venatorii and the Knight World of Tarakon, also it oversees the Mining Clans of Blüde Seod as part of it's power base. Mjorn also trains large numbers of Tech-Adepts for the various worlds in the sector providing them a network of agents and representatives throughout the region. Artificers of the Bloodmoon Hunters receive additional training on Mjorn which allows them to influence the techmarines in the doctrine of the Xenarites. Between providing expertise across the frontier and it's specialized production of certain kinds of equipment and Research has made the Minor Forge World more powerful than its size and production grade would suggest. Mjorn's power was vast enough to have direct control of a portion of the Schola Moon of Verliaus and place a major naval production facility next to the naval training grounds in the skies above. This allows Mjorn to apply influence to have local Mechnaicus representatives loyal to them rival the Adminstratum in areas. A large amount of knowledge, resources, and artifacts has been harvested from the frontier worlds in the areas surrounding Ishtar Subsector as Mjorn has produced many an Explorator Fleet to recover artifacts and bring back to Mjorn where it gets brought to the deep underground research Vaults. Mjorn beliefs and focus has resulted in many expeditions and conflicts with the T’au, Pirates, and Necrons. It has committed many forces to help fight in Explorator efforts, Controlling the Fringes, and invading and defending against the T’au, Pirates, and Necrons. Sending out many Explorator fleets into the Wilderness Zones and Fringes and have made strong allies and supports of local Rogue Traders also increase their influence. Rather than being fully indoctrinated into the Imperial Cult, even the lowliest member of Mjorn’s society is brought up to venerate the spirits of the machine and to know and trust the basic rites of tech-propitiation. Although forge world born citizens know that the Emperor is their god and saviour, they see the Imperial Creed through the lens of Cult Mechanicus doctrine. As a result, they can be surprisingly—and sometimes dangerously—ignorant of the common teachings and practices of the Ecclesiarchy, often failing to offer its clerics the level of deference they expect. Factions of Mjorn The Largest and most active faction but also the most secretive is the Xenarites. Mjorn Xenarites continue to pursue of forbidden xenos technology. Such is their curiosity, they wage war against the alien races of the galaxy not to conquer or exterminate, but to study. High in the ruling class do these Xenarites exist. The offices Fabicator Locum and Magos Juris both have high ranking Xenarites among them. The Xenarites are dedicated to the study and exploitation of alien technology, a policy which most Tech-priests off of Mjorn find highly offensive. Aware of the antipathy of their colleagues, the Xenarites pursue a policy of covert study, often despatching cohorts of Skitarii to garrison alien sites and bringing artefacts back to Forge World Mjorn for study as prescribed by Mechanicus doctrine. It is not unusual for Xenarite expeditions to come under attack from alien populations, planetary garrisons, even the Skitarii Legions of other Forge Worlds. Open war with Imperial authorities is not unknown -- these regrettable occurrences have only served to drive the Xenarites deeper underground. Organicists are those who see biological enhancement using genetic engineering as equal to the more common cybernetic enhancements for which the Tech-priests of the Mechanicus are best known. This faction on Mjorn is the second only to the Xenarites and there are many a Biologis who skirts the lines between the two factions. For Genetics is a major standpoint of Mjorn itself and as such these see it as more important then their work into electromagnetic research. Oddly enough sub-factions of this group have gone steps further trying to combine Genetics and Bionics in new ways creating a slew of Skitarii specialists that are not seen anywhere else. These experiments and delving into the human genome rarely sees the light of day as it is considered to be the hidden power of Mjorn. The members of the Imperio-cognosticians Mjorn Chapter staunchly believe that those who toil quietly, for the betterment of the Omnissiah, can serve the Quest for Knowledge just as well as the more vainglorious adepts who dash about the stars seeking ancient secrets. Members of the Imperio-cognosticians see great benefit to the Omnissiah and, indeed, the Imperium itself, in the daily duties every member of the Mechanicum, from the High Fabricator to the lowliest menial, performs. This group is one of the smaller but growing in power factions on Mjorn, for it defies the work of Explorators who bring back much lost knowledge. Levelists, These rare progressive adepts believe that the Omnissiah never intended that the Mechanicus be the last repository of all technological knowledge, to be hoarded and parcelled out to the rest of humanity in tiny packets. Levelists believe that the dusty gates of the Machine God should be opened wide, and that all of Mankind should be allowed the full spectrum of the Omnissiah’s bounty. This is another but interestingly supported faction on Mjorn. For it was members of the Mjorn off-shoot of this faction that bought the quiet power of Mjorn has within the subsector. With helping the likes of the Vox Adepts of Lunar Venatorii or Providing Neural Programming to the leadership of the Cogger Hives, Mjorn has it's fingers in many military and civilian sectors of Ishtar Subsector. Further few has realized that such technology has been used in subtle ways to influence things in their favor. Of course, these populist, egalitarian views horrify the vast majority of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Most adepts, in their own unique ways, are devoutly loyal to their conception of the Omnissiah, and feel that the very eyes of the uninitiated upon the mysteries of the Cult Mechanicus sully those mysteries nearly beyond cleansing. Very few of the Mjorn Orthodox actually exist or rather those that belief conservative values of Mars and other Forge Worlds. The adepts of the Mjorn Orthodox are among the most conservative and traditional members of the Mechanicus. Faithful followers of the Omnissiah, often characterised as excessively orthodox within the Cult Mechanicus, most of the tech-adepts nevertheless afford them great respect for their dedication and the force of their belief. The most fervent members of the Mjorn Orthodox believe that a more firm hand, directly from Mars, is needed to set the Mjorn to rights, although at present all petitions for direct intervention have not garnered any response. Ironically this has never been an actual tradition of Mjorn as the Forge World was formed from Dissidents of Dissidents several times over creating a society that generally values progressive and frontier values. Sect of Absolute Truth, not much is known about this minor sect that is a sub-faction of the Xenarites. What is known is that they follow a philosophy of research and expanding knowledge that was used by an Astartes known as 'Alderson', an Iron Hands Master of the Forge, seconded to the Deathwatch. He died sometimes before The War of the Beast and was renown for his experimental technology, though most of his achievements were long lost, having been declared heretical. The Sect preaches that recording data is of utmost importance, if people question how much knowledge of alien technology and civilization should be recorded, they usually use the excuse that the radical Ordo Xenos inquisitors as well as Astartes have used for so long 'know your enemy'. Production Output and Capabilities As of 50.M35, Mjorn has become a powerhouse provider of arms and equipment on the Eastern Fringe. Many of it's mountain production facilities produce equipment like Carapace Armor, Arc Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry, Melta Weaponry, and Flamer Weaponry as high quality equipment to be supplies to the various fighting arms of the sector. lasguns, flak armor, bolters, bolts, energy packs, tank tracks, explosives, basic refractor fields, bayonets, combat knives, storage crates, and piping are mass produced in quantities that qualify it as a Minor Forge World. Mjorn specializes in the production of Communication Technologies and Genetic Research above all else, with the prestigious facilities dedicated to full-time research of each subject - often handing out missions to the Skitarii forces to search for relevant data. Their goals are seen as especially important in counteracting the inherent weaknesses of human physiology to allow the species to gather a complete understanding of all knowledge, and, in particular, an understanding of how encryption, decryption, Jamming and neutralization of vox frequencies occur and how to combat such things for their forces. Secondarily, the Forge World is in possession of several rare STCs pertaining to various Imperial vehicle vox systems and flamer-based weaponry and has innovated its own patterns of various lasguns and flamers in particular. Mjorn produces enhanced control systems so a single Adept can handle more Servitors at once, specialized servitor forms, genetically altered designs grown in vats for various purposes. Toxins and Poisons, Anti-Toxins, Gene Therapy and Augmentation, Sensory Augmenting Bionics are various fields of production out of it's main facilities. Below this facility however harbors dark secrets as the Xenarites has deeper research facilities under their main facilities with restricted access where they study the genetics not only of humans but of Xeno races and how to best understand their physiology. Tyranid and Drukhari in particular use interesting genetic developments that have spawned many a research project. Many heretically advanced alien species use arcane encryptions and mechanical systems far beyond the understanding of the Adeptus Mechanicus at the moment. The Mjorn Logis-Engines uses intrusion Machine Spirits, chem dispensers, electromagnetic pulses, and other forceful means to break into alien Cogitator networks and make them accessible to their agents. Creating advanced Vox-Warfare modified Vehicles and Vox Communication Equipment has made Mjorn a rare resource especially when combined with Signal Jamming and Anti-Jamming Equipment for communication flexibility on the battlefield. Data Encryption and Decryption Equipment, Sensory Systems as well as Radar and Telemetry Equipment for Imperial interests has made Mjorn a very specialized source of equipment that is hard to find elsewhere. Radiation, UV, and EMP Shielding, X-Ray Equipment, Night Vision and Thermo-graphic Cameras, Hyper-spectral Imaging Equipment, Infrared Heating and Cooling Equipment, Meteorological Equipment, and Astronomical Equipment all are other advanced units they produce. Mjorn's facilities are relatively small for a Forge World especially since they are on a moon instead of a full planet. However, Mjorn's efficiency with control systems and with using their research for more efficient biological and technological augmentations has made them a highly skilled group with a production per forge that is greater than their size would suggest. Further though all of this is a cover as the surface mountain Forges are a cover to the deeper forges where giant facilities devoted to research and development are housed. These under-forges are a secret from everyone who isn't read into the deeper mysteries of the cult on Mjorn specifically. Military Forces The forge world's military forces consist of a wide variety of types of forces, the mainstay of which is the highly specialized Skitarii Legion Macroclades and their Legio Cybernetica Support. The Military Forces of Force World Mjorn have grown considerably since its founding as a small Mechanicus Outpost. Many other defensive forces exist, however: Centurio Ordinatus Mjorn like many other Forge Worlds has a great device of destruction from long ago. These huge engines of destruction are not attached to any specific Titan Legion or Skitarii army. Instead, they fall under the direct control of a division of the Adeptus Mechanicus known as the Centurio Ordinatus. Armed with a Ulator Class Sonic Disruptor as well as the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter, Ordinatus Mjorn is a weapon of modulation and power. By using all the best electromagnetic and coding technologies that Mjorn has to offer, this mobile Fortress weapon is the mightiest Mjorn has to offer. Ordo Reductor Mjorn carries a small sect of Techpriests who live for the arts of war and revitalize lost war technologies. Known to their fellow adherents in the Machine Cult as the "Bringers of Blessed Ruin", the Ordo Reductor's sacred role is that of the un-maker, slaughterer and breaker; they embody the animus of the Omnissiah, its duality not as a creator or embodiment of knowledge, but as destroyer and bringer of oblivion. The Ordo Reductor were known for being preeminent siege specialists, destroyers and world breakers, having access to many archeotech devices and forbidden technology. Legio Cybernetica Wary of the power these supreme killing machines could wield if joined together -- power enough to overthrow empires as they had done in the dark times of the Age of Strife -- it was decreed from the beginning that the Legio Cybernetica would be broken down into a myriad of self-contained and relatively small independent units known as "cohorts." Mjorn hosts some of these Cohorts Mjorn Skitarii Legions To show that its faith in the Omnissiah is pure, its heraldry incorporates the colours of Mars, albeit redistributed. The bulk of Mjorn's Skitarii wear long Dark Green Robes robes, crimson under-plating and burned brass cybernetics. Should such a warrior shed his robe, he could almost pass for one of Mars' cohorts -- a similarity Mjorn has exploited many times. Being a Minor Forge Mjorn hides it advance technology and advances in weaponry with subtle genetic modifications and cybernetics that look to be in worse shape than they are. The functionality is top of the line but look second rate compared to major Forges. Divisio Ingeniator Every Forge World maintains a Skitarii Legion to defend itself and its interests, Mjorn is no different. Divisio Ingeniator is organized into twelve Regiments of twelve cohorts per Forge Temple. Each Cohort consists of twelve companies. Divisio Ingeniator's duties include maintaining order on Mjorn, manning the planetary defenses, providing security aboard Mjorn's Basilikon Astra vessels, and retrieving technological artifacts from less than willing owners. Because of this Ingeniator has a higher than normal ratio of Rangers in comparison to other classes of Skitarii like Vanguards and Infilitrators. The individual Skitarii of Ingeniator fall in line with the Forge World's core philosophy of quality over quantity. This acts as a force multiplier for an otherwise small formation by the standards of the 42rd millennium. One specific class of Skitarii to note is the Vanguards, who amongst Ingeniator have their Radium weapons configured to make use of electromagnetic radiation which have the effect of poisoning their targets as well as overloading their nervous system unless they are of the Firebat Class in which they use Mjorn Variant Flamers. Mjorn's Skitarii forces all have high end genetic modification as most of the population has undergone some form of gene therapy, further much of the Skitarii forces are vat grown for the purposes of their Mechanicus masters. Some menials who show promise as Skitarii through testing and trials that are engaged by the Cult Leadership or those that gain rare sponsorship are also allowed into the legions of Mjorn. Most Macroclades carry, Skitarii portable Tactical Cogitators designed to enhance a Maniple's independent functioning in low Vox quality environments as well as double as targeting jammers making return fire at the Skitarii inaccurate. They also retain an increased degree of independent thought and personality, while retaining the cold logic and fearlessness of the Skitarii through high quality Cortex Implants produced on Mjorn. These Skitarii legions also have access to Viral Grenades used with low grade viruses that are designed to burn through metabolism in minutes, distracting and slowing a target, before passing out of the and not lingering leaving valuable genetic information intact. As well the Skitarii use a Armor Reinforcement Grenade that acts like blob of putty once thrown at a surface immediately hardens to the strength of steel. 74th Mjorn Skitarii A legion class of Hyspasists that are earmarked for training into specialized classes of Skitarii especially Rangers. Advanced training and Augmentation implementation leads these Hyspasists to be elite among the general troops and selected early into other training cadres. Early Enhancements include Muscular enhancement injections, pulmonary respiratory enhancements, retina-inversion injections, and cochlea enhancement tuning. Mental augmentations are performed to enhance brain functions including enhanced learning capabilities to allow a subject to learn at a faster and higher rate and enhanced motor skills to improve body movements. A pain ward implant to redirect incapacitating levels of pain to other regions of the brain, causing the sufferer to experience that pain as colours, hallucinations, or tastes Mjorn Home Fleet *'Steel of Invention': One of the First Excubition-Class Cruisers built by Mjorn. *'Iron Maiden': The Ark Mechanicus of Forge World Mjorn, originally the very ship that founded the first outpost on Mjorn. As is to be expected, each Ark Mechanicus is filled with some of the most advanced current technology in the entire Imperium. *'Bronze Expanse' Personnel of Note *'Fabicator Locum Raymond Raven': A Magos of the Divisio Digitalis and Diviso Biologis on Mjorn in the Ishtar sub-sector. He is part of the reason that the 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment is so technologically advanced. As the high ranking member of that division, he was able to authorize the creation and training for a Electro-Magnetic Warfare Section in the 487th as a favor his brother who is a Colonel of that Regiment. Arch-Magos Digitalis Raven is the second highest ranking member of the Cult Mechanicus on Mjorn and a firm believer of the Xenarite beliefs. As such he is dedicated to the study and exploitation of alien technology, a policy which most Tech-priests find highly offensive. *'Magos Cyon-Xi Zeth': Magos Juris Cyon is a man full of contradictions that he finds ironically beautiful, when someone remarks upon him.Born and raised on Mjorn, a peculiar Forge World with its Priesthood having more then a mere penchant for developed lateral thought and dabbling in xenos technology, where Cyon was inducted into the Adeptus Mechanicus. Following the ambition of his peers he glared into the starful void in look for answers atop one of many research observatoriums that orbit the Forge World. *''Iron Maiden'' Celes 'Celestia' Ferronica van Alderson: Celes is a curious woman due to the way she grew up on the world of Mjorn, the capital of the Sect of Absolute Truth, Iron Maiden being a title granted by her sect. It goes far enough like many other individuals of the cult to even embrace knowledge that is not meant for regular humans. Considering the indirect Sect founder and main figure of it was 'Alderson' an Iron Hands Master of the Forge, seconded to the Deathwatch. He died sometimes before The War of the Beast and was renown for his experimental technology, though most of his achievements were long lost, having been declared heretical. Celes knows that the importance to record data is of utmost importance, if people question how much knowledge of alien technology and civilization should be recorded, she usually uses the excuse that the radical Ordo Xenos inquisitors as well as Astartes have used for long 'know your enemy'. The Explorator Inquisitor Adam Clarke came across her during a hunt for a runaway traitor. *'Magos 'IN364': '''Leader of the Magos Biologis maniple of Mjorn that worked with Rogue Traders and proposed owing to the abhuman heritage of the Felinid residents of the world of Dumizid, that the worlds be left alone until holdover knowledge from the golden age of technology could be fully recovered. Discovered genetic processes that lead to various Gene Therapy techniques used by the priests of Mjorn. *'Magos Donover Thet' is a notable member of the Adeptus Mechanicus that hails from the forge world of Mjorn, serving as the Head of Industry for Velara. He is also a member of the radical and secretive sect known as the Xenarites, whose primary focus is on studying and using alien technology. *'Enginseer Lukas Brecher:' Trained on the forge world of Mjorn, Lukas was assigned to work alongside the 18th Cogger Hive Guard Infantry Regiment, in their invasion of a string of asteroids and planets controlled by Ork Pirates. He spent almost a decade alongside them, ministering to the vehicles and flyers of the troops and he gained a reputation as a man who gets the job done no matter how much he’s being shot at. When the war was finally finished and the Orks were driven from the system Lukas was assigned to construct a forward operations base on a remote planet in Segmentum Ultima and to assist the Magos’ who controlled the base. His skills at repair and maintenance are noteworthy and his desire to advance in the Cult Mechanicus means he will endeavour to show his best side. *'Theta-Xi 285 AKA 'Karinitha':' A Magos with frequent dealings with those outside the Mechanicum came looking for someone who could be an basis for a Skitarii Protector to act as his guard. Finding her to be a suitable subject at the age of 14, the Magos promply took her and subjected her to the necessary procedures to elevate her to Skitarii-hood, but with a particular bent towards making the augmentations relatively unobtrusive to the untrained eye, as befitting the Magos's dealings. *'TA-251 AKA 'Terna Atheros':' was once a humble scholar on the Hive World of Cogger, as an humble Adept of the Administratium before one day during work, a group of rebels stormed the main building with a view to take hostages so that they could force change to better the lot of those in the Underhive, with the hostages having the noteable member of a Magos of the Ordo Reductor. She managed to escape from the grips of the rebels, and after fighting for hours she managed to by enough time for the Arbites to arrive. In the light of her actions Terna was inducted into the ranks of the Ordo Redutor as a Thallax, being renamed TA-251. Forges, Data-Vaults, & Extraction Sites Droch Fhiul (Research Station) Research stations provide a stable base of operations to Tech-priests, scribes, Adepts, Servitors, and the small armies sometimes necessary to support them in these often remote locations. Though Tech-priests and scholars are often the core of these stations, there are also guards, codifiers, and support staff who make sure that the station as a whole runs smoothly. Situated in the Asteroid field between Parva Rubrum and Blüde Seod, this research station answers to Fore World Mjorn. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station, where Artificer Erxandros was assigned to support a squad of his brothers from the Bloodmoon Hunters investigating the '''Prophecy of Blood', he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Ordo Machinum Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Droch Fhiul has four giant planetary Defense Lasers, each protected in turn by hardened ceramite silos and Void Shield generators. The amount of firepower was further supported by 72 Autocannon and Lascannon interceptor emplacements, an overlapping network of defence bastions and Proteus-class bunkers. The Imperial garrison deployed on Droch Fhiul is also formidable. In addition to the cybernetic Skitarii bodyguard of the outpost's Adeptus Mechanicus commander, it boasts 6 full wings of the Imperial Navy's Thunderbolt fighters, 3 Endeavour-class Light Cruisers, a squad of Bloodmoon Hunters including an Artificer leader, and an entire regiment of the Astra Militarum known as the 352nd Lunar Venatorii Dragoon Regiment. Forge Temple Voltanius The Voltanius is a base of operations of Biologis Research on Mjorn. The Forge Temple, facing north was located near a large cliff-side at the top of the mountain that hides the Xeno and Biologis Research within. The Xeno Biology Research is located east of the Forge Temple Silo. A thick wall surrounded the base protecting it from the outside with an additional wall along with a built-in checkpoint located at the entrance of the silo leading to the Xeno Biology Research below. A lift system was built across the mountain side all the way down to the base surrounding the mountain as well as an underground tram system to allow easy travel between. Another elevator and a ventilation system was also built inside the mountain, leading all the way to the large chamber containing the more research facilities. One Research Lab is located on the second floor of the main building on top of the sphere at Central Hall. The lab was attached to another hall with a decontamination chamber. The lab housed a control panel that controlled the lab's machinery, an assembly station used to specifically put together the remains as well as another workstation and a control panel of the Assembly station, used to harness the information within. A large room with a view to the mountain top through the roof-top, the laboratory was mainly used for brain scans and other neurological experiments. The Artifact Analysis room was a laboratory containing two floors, the upper mainly for maintenance along with an entrance to the crossover bridge and the downstairs contained a medium-sized research site. In the middle was a some kind of analysis tool possibly used to study any artifacts. Forge Temple Grad Grad was a significantly immense base. There are ten major areas of the base. They are the central weapons lab (which was further subdivided into three areas: The East Wing, the main hangar, and the West Wing), the southeast portion, the southwest portion (containing the base prison), the northeast area (containing a provisions storehouse), the northwest area, Grad sewers, Grad Runway South, Grad Runway, Grad Rail Bridge, and Grad Rail Bridge North. Aside from these main areas, there were also buildings located to the south of the area. In addition, there are large buildings to the south, east and west portions of the base that are for storage or communications purposes, due to radio towers being positioned in close proximity as well as at least one truck being parked in the south. Around the southeast perimeter are some water containers. Also,Forge Temple Grad contained at least two underground vaults. The research facility is protected by electrified fences, with attack dogs stationed near the entrance, with a wall further guarding the premises. Inside the research facility grounds are the facility itself, an armory, and a sealed off building. The research facility itself was approximately two stories tall, with the first floor and second floor containing a courtyard, libraries, store rooms (one of which to store provisions such as rations), and a restroom. The basement of the facility was also split into two: the western portion of the basement was primarily composed of the main office, various offices for the scientists, a guard room, and a break room; the eastern section of the basement housed a prison facility. Forge World Patterns Mjorn has many patterns of both ancient and newer make. The Techpriests of the Forge World are foremost researchers and scientists before they are manufacturers, and due to this they utilize many things that are unique or rare outside the Ishtar Subsector. Mjorn Pattern Skitarii Classes are a series of genetic and mechanical experiments with the results being turned into manufacturing lines for their own forces with also had some success in producing gene therapies and other Mjorn Augmentation Patterns. Mjorn Pattern Las Weapons are variants on Lucius built patterns known for Mjorn's use of whisper modules and the ability to modify outputs giving soldiers the ability to use what is best for the situation, while the Mjorn Pattern Flamer Weapons are recovered ancient STCs that Mjorn uses to great effect. Mjorn Pattern Electromagnetic Technologies are a culmination of Xenarite studies and recovered STCs from various frontier worlds. Patterns for Space Borne Assets Technical Specifications of Excubition-Class Cruisers Approximately 5 km long, .8 km abeam at fins and Approximately 26 megatonnes. It still fits into the Cruiser class for it is a small ship. A Mezoa Pattern Theta-7 Drive is a massively powerful and hugely space-intensive plasma drive designed purely for speed is among the fastest for it's size. Excubition-class Cruiser is equipped with Secondary Reactors and uses the additional power from augmented plasma reactors to rapidly increase its speed for a limited amount of time. Multiple manoeuvring thrusters draw immense power, but offer impressive performance nonetheless. Excubition-class Cruiser uses Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern. This leads to a devastating broadside for Macrocannon heavy cruisers. Armories were located throughout the ship, holding a selection of weapons and their requisite ammunition. Eight docking bays allowed a number of dropships, Interceptors, combat vehicles and Tanks to be carried. Honeycomb launch structures cluster along the vessel’s keel, ready to spit drop pods full of assault forces on helpless planets below. Jovian-pattern Landing Bays are equipped with dedicated launch ports for launching attack craft and magnetic guidance coils for steering them safely back on board after a mission. The absence of an outer exposed landing bay is believed to make the Jovian pattern less prone to damage or catastrophic depressurization. Excubition-class Cruiser features Mjorn Pattern Electromagnetic Armor and an interlinked network of hundreds of miniature laser turrets scattered across a vessel’s hull. The lasers, while not powerful individually, act in concert to shoot down incoming ordinance and small craft. The ship’s hull and structural supports are ribbed with powerfield generators, which can greatly reinforce the vessel’s structural integrity as long as they are powered. Twin, multiple-layered void shields that have had their frequencies adjusted to better brush aside stellar debris and detritus and are equipped with an extensive network of rapidly charging capacitors and a redundant set of shield projectors. This combination enables the void shields to rapidly cycle, even after an overload. Technical Specifications of Pavise-Class Corvettes Approximately 1.4 km long, .3 km abeam at fins and Approximately 6.1 megatonnes. Corvettes are specialist Escort craft, usually slightly smaller and less powerful than true Frigates, but slower and more heavily armoured than Raiders. Typically constructed rapidly in times of war, Corvettes utilize simple components and rugged designs. Pavise-Class Corvette features Mjorn Pattern Electromagnetic Armor, in addition the ship’s hull and structural supports are ribbed with powerfield generators, which can greatly reinforce the vessel’s structural integrity as long as they are powered. To further increase the rugged survivablity of the small vessel Adamantium Armor was increased greatly. A interlinked network of hundreds of miniature laser turrets scattered across a vessel’s hull. The lasers, while not powerful individually, act in concert to shoot down incoming ordinance and small craft. With Four Corvette Grade Laser Broadside in addition to its Spinal Mounted Twin Mass Driver Cannons, the vessel excels at Fleet Defense. Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern The Mjorn Broadside Pattern is a set of rotating Macrocannons. Mjorn produces these to be interwoven with other macrocannon patterns in a broadside for a more flexible fire pattern. The Mjorn Rotary Macrocannon 'rapid fires' shells from their loading rooms making for a heavy throw weight for light number of cannons. The fire pattern of Mjorn Macrocannon Broadside Pattern is a nightmare of logistics for the gun crews but using highly automated advanced processes each gun crew balances a three type of shell fire pattern that utilizes a pattern that is for crushing through armor and disabling ships. Leading with shells designed specifically to fire shells tipped with powerful melta-charges that detonate with furious heat. The explosion is is then followed with alternative shells contain an adamantium core that cuts through the heaviest known forms of starship armour. The end of the pattern is through the hole punched by the initial volley is a volley of fire that shoots a "shell" of highly-charged, ionized deuterium atoms. These particles cause minimal physical damage to their targets. Instead, they are intended to overload and shut down power transfer systems throughout the target vessels. This pattern has three loading chambers, each one servicing two of the six barrels and loads it with the right type of shell. Mjorn Pattern Electromagnetic Armor Uses advanced Electromagnetic technology discovered by Mjorn that incorporates a distributed array of small shield generators. When the outer hull plates are hit, sensors within the armor trigger the nearest generator, creating an intense, transient energy shield effect localized on the point of impact. This kind of Novel use of electromagnetic energy and generators is installed on various variants of ships including but not limited to Cruisers, Corvettes, and Furies. Lunar Venatorii Patterns Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments are provided by Forge World Mjorn as part of their standard supply several months of Gene Therapy Treatments giving them Venatorii-Class Biological Strength and Stamina Enhancements. These enhancements allow for Lunar Venatorii to move more easily around the battlefield as well as allow for extended operations behind enemy lines. Corneal Implants for boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, these is one of the standard genetic and biological enhancement lines that Mjorn produces. Cardiac Implants for strengthening cardio-vascular tissue and increasing maximum heart-rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Mjorn also provides to the Lunar Venatorii, the''' Venatorii-Class Combat Bike''' with Baffled Engine with mounted Storm Bolter. Venatorii Carapace Battle Dress components were designed by Mjorn and given as templates to the factories on Tarakon. Anti-Wicking Body Suit that extends up to jawline, Flak-Weave Combat Pants, Armored Gloves, traditional Cavalry Boots, Carapace chest, back, shin plates, Flak-Weave Duster Coat w/ rank epaulets, enclosed Rebreather Mask, traditional Cavalry Hat w/ rank braids, and Gear Bandolier to hold power packs, combat knife, frag grenades, uplifting primer, combat rations, and medical supplies. Electro-Vox Warfare requires an in-depth knowledge of the ins and outs of battlefield communication such as broadcast frequencies, electronic attack, cryptography, power generation, maintenance, and the dizzying array of communications gear fielded across the galaxy, electronic warfare is typically the purview of Operators, Tech-Priest Enginseers, and the occasional astute and tech-savvy Guardsman. No matter where they fight, these Guardsmen are equipped with some of the most sophisticated listening and broadcasting equipment issued by the Departmento Munitorum. This is where Mjorn comes in as a producer of this specialized equipment and trainer of the specialized operators of the Lunar Venatorii. Mjorn Pattern Vox Warfare Variant Communication Trojan has a specialized Vox Warfare package takes up some of the traditional carrying capacity, this suite of communications and cryptography equipment is for the highly advanced Electro-Vox warfare for countering other technology based enemies. Mjorn Pattern Vox Warfare Variant Marauder Vigilant is modified with specialist Electronic Warfare Equipment similar to the Vox Variant Trojan for air operations. Cogger Hive Guard Patterns Neural Programming Cogger Hive guard undergo a variation of mind wiping known as Neural Programming that is for the mass use of training their soldiers. The general Cogger Hive Guardsmen has had their brain reorganized for certain traits, but all who undergo the process share two things in common: they reshape the guardsmen's memories (layering new memories over the old ones), and they enforce obedience (to different levels dependent on how the process took.). Neurally augmented soldiers can shift loyalties if their commanders do so as well. Guardsmen gain technical and combat skills during Neural Programming by receiving experience through altered or new memories. New personnel are trained quickly in this manner. Some of these new memories are often repeated among various guardsmen, making it easy for commanders who have not undergone the process to recognize those who have gone through the process. A subject endures multiple sessions in a Neural Programming tank where they were "programmed" with knowledge and skills needed for the desired occupation. The procedure tended to leave the subject disoriented for a period of time afterward. The effects of the Neural Programming, especially the repeated process, was shown to grant resistance to the psychic domination in some subjects. It is conjecture by how much or what portion of the process causes this effect. Neural Programmed soldiers possess little or no initiative, often react poorly to changing battlefield conditions and tend to lack the depth of personality one might find in an ordinary human. Unique talents and expertise are largely wiped away. However, Cogger Hive Guard commanders preferred "obedient" over "improvisational". In addition, Neural Programmed soldiers are known to react badly to antagonizing behavior such as pranks or exploiting their willingness to accept hazardous duty assignments with fatalities having occurred in the past. Forge World Relations *'Ordo Machinum': With the Ordo Mechanicumm a complicated relationship that is more of a game of cat and mouse and who is who can be get easily confused has formed with the Inquisition representative known as Adam Clarke. The years spent as a servant of many Xenarite Faction Magi has given Adam a unique insight to how the political structures of the Cult work. He wasn't privy to their secrets of craft and knowledge but he had attended many meetings as one Magi's guard or another. Mjorn specifically tries to hide their deeper secrets from him and he investigates their Hereteks and tries to uncover them. As one of "The Judicators of the Forge", the Ordo Machinum. His concentration is to scrutinize the Adeptus Mechanicus. Specifically, he is concerned with the reintegration of recovered STC variants into the Imperium's armies and the rare adoptions of alien technologies into established Mechanicum protocols. Allies 'Astra Militarum' *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': Lunar Venatorii are trained in number of highly technical specialists. These specialists depending on the specialty get hurried to the hush corridors maintained by the Mechanicus representatives of Verliaus. Of these are the famed Vox Adepts of the Lunar Venatorii, Mjorn cross trains Transmechanics under tutelage from the Archmagos primes to serve as Vox Warfare specialists instructors, sends some of these adepts to Veralius to aid in the creation of elite Vox warfare Lunar Venatorii Regiment elements. Mjorn is also the main supplier of arms, equipment, and genetic enhancements to the Lunar Venatorii *'Ishtar Rangers': Mjorn is the main supplier of arms and equipment to the Ishtar Rangers. The Ishtar Rangers are the Subsector Capitol's tithe of Astra Militarum troops and as such get high quality lasguns variants from Mjorn as a showcase of their production. *'Sanguinum Guard Infantry Regiments': These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. *'Dumizid Felinid Hellcats': The notable Abhuman auxllia detachments that hail from the world of Dumizid, located in the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachments are often attached to various Regiments in the Ishtar Subsector. These Felinid Detachments have a long history of working well with Lunar Venatorii units as forward scouts and as Bodyguard detachments for senior staff of the Mjorn Explorator Fleets and Research Stations in addition to the Skitarii Security details. *'Cogger Hive Guard': Mjorn provided the ability of Neural Programming to the leadership of the Cogger Hive Guard which allows the Cogger Guard maintain order and train their troops quickly. This technology also influences key personnel to be favorable to Mjorn. 'Imperial Knights' *'Knight House Fásacha': Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with this House, and a close bond between the two planets has existed ever since. 'Adeptus Astartes' *'Bloodmoon Hunters': 'Navigator Houses' *'Navigator House Basilious': Sworn to provide navigators for the Exploratator Fleets of Mjorn in exchange for Skitarii guards and preferential access to some percentage on the production of experimental tech to House Basilious. 'Mining Clans' *'Blüde Seod Mining Combine' *'Sleá Fola Mining Cartel and Shipyards' Enemies Quotes by Forge World Mjorn Quotes about Forge World Mjorn Gallery Mjorn.png|Mjorn Concept Mjorn_Skitarii_Concept.png|Mjorn Skitarii Concept Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Planets Category:Imperial Technology Category:Technology